


Nightmare

by PocketoliJoji



Category: The Filthy Frank Show
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketoliJoji/pseuds/PocketoliJoji
Summary: I haven't seen many non-con Jojian fics so I made my own.





	

Joji gripped the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto his bed. The room he was in didn't have an air conditioner, so to avoid getting heat stroke Joji decided he had to remove some layers. Joji stretched his arms and yawned loudly before turning off the light, walking over to his bed. Joji crawled under the covers, adjusting his pillow. Joji stared at the wall for a moment before closing his eyes, bending his knees slightly.

After a good half hour of trying to sleep, Joji heard the door open slightly followed by soft, barely noticeable footsteps. Joji didn't turn around to see who it was, or even open his eyes for that matter. He simply assumed that it was one of his friends retrieving something they had left in his room and continued attempting to get some shut eye. Joji suddenly felt something touch him, trembling slightly at the feeling of something making contact with his bare back. Thinking it was just one of the idiots he was staying with trying to mess with him, Joji brushed it off and didn't respond. That was until he felt a hand slide down his lower back and start tugging off his boxers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Joji asked, rolling over. Before he could see who was there, his face was roughly shoved into the mattress.

"Don't talk so damn loud, Max is gonna hear" A husky yet familiar voice said. 

"Leave me the fuck alone, Ian. This isn't funny" Joji said, struggling against the force pushing his face into the bed.

"Did I say this was a joke? Now be a good boy and shut your little mouth" Ian said, kneeling onto the bed. Joji began panicking, his heartbeat accelerating. This was serious. Joji went to push Ian away but instead got his wrists gripped and pushed down, rendering his arms useless.

"Let go of me, Ian!" Joji said, thrashing his legs about, trying to make as much noise as possible to wake Max up so he could help him. Ian sat down on Joji's legs and with his free hand, slapped Joji across the face.

"I thought I told you to shut up" Ian said, covering Joji's mouth so he couldn't make any more noise. Tears began building up in Joji's eyes, his entire body frozen with fear. Ian moved the hand that was holding down Joji's hand into his pocket, taking out a roll of duct tape. 

That's what he was getting from the room. Duct tape.

Ian ripped off a piece of tape with his teeth and moved his other hand off of Joji's mouth for a second to replace it with the tape. Joji took the opportunity to scream for help, his desperate cries being quickly muffled by the tape and finally shut up by Ian's hand across his face again.

"I don't see why you're whining so much. You'll forget all of this in the morning anyways, so why don't you stop struggling and shut your mouth already?" Ian lied. Hot tears began rolling down Joji's cheeks as he realized there was nothing he could do to save himself.

Ian pulled down Joji's boxers, the sight of the smaller man's half boner shocking him.

"Are you fucking enjoying this?" Ian asked, reaching down to pull off his pants and undergarments. Joji shook his head no.

"Well, your boner says otherwise" Ian said, kicking off own his boxer briefs and letting them fall onto the floor. Tears continued to flow down Joji's face as the Asian mentally prepared himself for what he knew was coming next. It was unreal. What was happening was nothing Joji would even consider a possibility. Not one bit of him had ever thought Ian would go anywhere close to as far as borderline sexually assaulting him was, yet here he was, doing just that. Part of him was attracted to Ian, hence the boner, but regardless of how far that part of him will go to make light of this situation, Joji knew this was going to be incredibly unenjoyable. Hell, unenjoyable didn't even begin to touch what he knew was about to happen. Try painful.

Maybe this was just a nightmare. Maybe it wasn't really happening, and was merely a figment of Joji's twisted imagination. As much as he hoped it was true, deep down, Joji knew full and well that it wasn't. What was happening felt far too realistic to be brushed off as a bad dream.

Ian shifted back a bit, getting in between Joji's legs.

"If you kick and thrash I won't hesitate to rip your hair out. Got that?" Ian said, staring into Joji's eyes. Joji nodded, the look in his eyes clearly portraying his begging for Ian to stop. Ian looked away from Joji's face and used his free hand to line his member up with the smaller man's entrance.

Without a second thought, Ian thrusted inside of Joji's tight ass, causing a sharp, painful shock to surge through Joji's body. Ian almost immediately began pumping back and forth, not giving half a fuck about the pain Joji was no doubt in at the moment. The pain continued, showing no signs of fading, causing tears to begin flowing down Joji's face again. Joji screwed his eyes shut, trying to escape into his own little fantasy land in his head. Waves of pain continued to rush through the entirety of Joji's body, the feeling in his legs beginning to fade. 

It didn't take long for Ian to eventually ejaculate, the sight of Joji broken and useless under him easily pushing him over the edge. Ian delivered a final few sloppy thrusts before releasing his fluids inside of Joji, pulling out and letting go of Joji's arms. Ian stepped off of the bed, putting his clothes back on. Joji pulled the tape off of his mouth, curling up into a ball and continuously crying as his abuser left the room, leaving him alone with his pain and emotional scarring.

 

~

 

Joji's eyes fluttered open, his heart thumping in his chest. He looked around the room for a second before realizing that both Max and Ian were there.

"You alright, George?" Max asked.

"Huh?" Joji said.

"You were kicking and thrashing about in your sleep, loud enough to wake both of us up too. The hell were you dreaming about?" Ian asked. Joji flinched at the sound of Ian's voice, making the American even more concerned.

"You okay, Joji?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I just um... Had a really weird dream" Joji said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"D'you need me to form a support group for you?" Ian laughed.

"I don't think that's necessary" Joji replied, looking down and laughing a bit himself.

"Well, I'm going back to bed" Max said, turning around and walking out of the room. Ian turned his head to Max, watching him leave.

"I probably should too" Ian said, turning around.

"Ian, wait" Joji said, grabbing Ian's hand.

"Yeah?" Ian said, turning back to Joji.

"C-Could you stay here with me until I fall asleep, please?" Joji asked.

"Was the dream really that scary?" Ian asked, laughing slightly.

"Y-Yeah, it um... Involved you" Joji said.

"Really?" Ian replied.

"Yeah... I just need a bit of assurance that it was just a dream" Joji said.

"Alright" Ian shrugged.

"Where do you want me to stay?" Ian asked.

"J-Just... Somewhere close to me" Joji said, tightening his grip on Ian's hand.

"Allllright" Ian said, sitting down beside the bed. Silence filled the room for a good several minutes before Joji finally broke it with a question.

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't... Hurt me, would you?"

"What do you mean? What the hell did you dream about?"

"N-Nothing I guess I'm... Just a bit paranoid"

"Well, outside of jokingly hitting you with shit, probably not''

"That's reassuring..." Joji said. Ian stood up, staring down at Joji.

"You're not gonna get freaked out if I were to get into bed with you, will you?" He asked.

"What? N-No" Joji replied. Ian climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around Joji's waist.

"What're you doing?" Joji asked. 

"Not sure" Ian replied, obviously embarrassed. Joji cracked a smile, looking down.

"Gay" He said.


End file.
